Under the Christmas Tree
by the-impala-diaries
Summary: Dean wakes up Christmas morning to find an unexpected  gift for him under the Christmas tree.


Dean stretched and rolled out of bed. He heard commotion going on downstairs. He and Sam were at Bobby because they were between job and it was Christmas. They weren't doing much, but they were together and alive so they were celebrating. Sorta.

They decorated a tree in Bobby's study with some old, slightly mildewy decorations Bobbly uncovered in his basement.

They had decided to buy gifts for each, but only things they can use. Although Sam had been acting very mysterious about his gift and Dean was getting nervous. He stumbled down the stairs. He could hear Sam's deep laughter and Bobby's snorts of amusement.

"Sammy? Bobby?"

"In the study." Dean could hear laughter in Sam's voice.

"What the hell is going on in-

Dean stopped short at the door way to the study and stared at the Christmas tree, more specifically what was sitting under the Christmas tree.

Dean stared, mouth hanging open. Under the tree sat an innocent looking Castiel. He had on his usual dress pants and shirt, blue tie and trench coat, but added to his ensemble was a giant red bow tied loosely around his neck and a giant tag that said in bright, bold letters that Dean could read from where he was standing;

TO: DEAN

FROM: SANTA

ENJOY!

Dean sputtered, "Wha- what", he stopped not sure what he was going to say anyway. He turned and glared at Bobby and Sam. Bobby raised his eye brows and gave Dean a look that clearly said "don't look at me kid this wasn't my idea" and pointed at Sam. Sam was barely containing his laughter.

"Merry Christmas, Dean. I got you what I knew you really wanted, but would never give yourself."

Dean grumbled, "I don't remember putting THAT on my list!"

Suddenly the object of their conversation spoke making Dean jump. The three hunters turned their full attention on the angel who stared intently at Dean.

"Dean? Don't you want me?"

Dean ignored Sam's shout of laughter and Bobby's grunt and looked at Cas. His big blue eyes were filled with—Dean knew that look. It was a look that Dean knew he probably wore more often than he would like to admit. It was the fear of rejection. Dean was fearless when it came to fight horrible monsters, demons, death and hell, but his fear of rejection was what had kept him from telling Cas what he meant to him. How he loved having him around even when they didn't need his help, how when he tilted his head to the side Dean wanted to place kisses along his neck. How he wanted to just grab Cas around the middle and pull him into a hug for just being…Cas.

Sam had probably meant this as more of a joke, but Castiel had probably not gotten what was so funny and he was earnest in his offering of himself to Dean. Well the joke would be on Sammy.

Dean strode over to Cas and held out his hands for him to take. Cas hesitated for only a moment studying Deans face carefully. Apparently he was satisfied with what he saw there because he slipped his hands into Deans and he pulled Cas to his feet and moved to stand directly in front of Cas with barely and centimeter of space between them.

Dean looked at Cas for a moment and the answered him, "More than you know," and leaned forward cupped the back of Cas' neck and pressed his lips softly to Cas'.

Cas responded to Deans touch without hesitation, wrapping his arms around Deans waist and parting his lip when Deans tongue licked over Cas' lips.

Dean growled in his throat when Cas' warm, wet mouth opened for him so willingly. Cas let out a soft whimper as their tongues tangled and they explored each other's mouth. The kiss which had started out soft and innocent had now turned into something else. All the want they had felt for each other since they met was being poured into this one perfect kiss. Perfect because they were finally pressed against each other, close.

When they finally broke apart, panting, Dean glanced over at Sam who had ceased his laughter and was staring, mouth hanging open, at the hunter and angel with their arms securely wrapped around each other as though they would never let go.

"Thanks Sammy."

He turned back to Cas. "Best. Christmas. Ever." Puncturing each word with a kiss.

Sam groaned. "What have I done?"

Dean looked back at Sam and laughed. "Seriously? You didn't see this coming?"

Sam looked from Dean to Cas back to Dean again. Then he turned to Bobby for help.

Bobby looked at Sam who was trying to form a sentence and looked shell shocked and then he looked over at Dean and Cas who had gone back to kissing.

He shook his head and grumbled, "Idjits."

The End


End file.
